1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a necktie made of leather or textiles with a collar for fastening the tie around the neck and a front apron fitted to the collar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Neckties are mainly used by men as an ornament and are comprising a longish band that is narrow in its upper area and that is widening downwards. The narrow part of the necktie is tied around the neck and serves as a collar, whereas the two ends are tied together in such a way that is the lower, wider part is coming out of the knot and is constituting the so-called front apron. Such neckties are used as an ornament and should therefore always be fashionable and constitute a particular eye-catcher.